Perfect
by Tayrana
Summary: AU. SasuNaru. Lemon. Oneshot. "He thought it was stupid. It was also not logical to him. But Sasuke couldn't deny the fact that the teen's face looked so beautiful. Perfect."


A/N: Well, first of all, it wasn't me that wrote this story. My friend did, and since I really liked it I translated it from Hebrew to English and asked her for permission to publish it. So there it is! Please review and let her know how awesome she is P: Any grammer or spelling mistake is completly my fault since I translated it.

Disclaimer: Damn, but it's not mine. And it's probably better that way... Probably.

Perfect

The heat of that day hit the boy's yellow hair, while he was drugging his legs forward. His blue eyes stared at the back of the boy walking in front of him, a white shirt that exposed the perfect nape of the youngest Uchiha. His elegant walk and the noise of his soles rubbing the ground were the only things that made the blue-eyed boy go forward. His hands bruised, his body bent and his head heavy. The most important thing was to continue, to be with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Naruto is lugging behind. Should we wait for him?", asked the girl with the red hair and glasses, Karin was her name. Sasuke kept walking, ignoring her question, and she once again watched the poor boy who looked distant from the others, almost disconnected.

Suigetsu,- the one with the white hair who carried a big sword-, threw a degrading look to the boy and answered in disgust to Karin "There is no point, he won't be useful if he will keep getting hurt in this kind of battles. Sasuke should have thrown him away ages ago."

Naruto didn't care about Suigetsu's scorn, or anyone else's. He didn't care being treated as a toy, a doll that you can get rid of when you want. He decided to go down this road for Sasuke, and he will keep walking as long as his legs are connected to his body and his head to his shoulders.

Jugo preferred to stay out of the conversation, although he could have added a lot thanks to his good memory. He thought that Naruto isn't guilty and that they should help him. At least, that's what Sasuke is supposed to do. He didn't intend to accuse Sasuke, or even to berate him for his actions. He was too scared to do so. That's why his pity towards Naruto stayed in his heart.

Karin situated her glasses on her nose and started to yell at Suigetsu, as always, "Well, he got hurt for us! It counts in his favor! And don't think I'm taking his side, I'm just stating some facts, Sasuke can drown him in a river or something for all I care, but this time he is not guilty."

Suigetsu, who couldn't stand the thought that Karin thinks she had the right to yell at him, replayed to her with a scream, "Yes?! No one asked him to face that army of Jounins alone! If he would have thought logically, he would have left the job to Sasuke and the whole fiasco would have ended in a moment! But no… He just had to play the hero!"

Sasuke who listened unwillingly to the conversation, growled and the two fell silent. End of the discussion.

Naruto's gaze fell and he tried to pick up the pace. He just tried to help, but he once again failed and became a burden to Sasuke. **They are right, **he thought, **It would be better that I will be drowned and that's it.**

Naruto's legs became heavier and heavier, he felt that every minute now his head will hit the ground. He was exhausted. "Sasuke…", called Jugo when he saw Naruto's visible weakness.

Sasuke threw a glance backwards; his black eyes encountered Naruto's blue eyes and held them strongly. They didn't let go. Naruto trembled. Sasuke was angry.

"Well then, he can stay behind", replayed Sasuke to the question that came up in Naruto's head. No. He doesn't want that. **Legs, move! Advance! Move yourselves forward! Please… **Naruto berated himself.

Sasuke returned looking forward, his pace unchanging.

Karin looked for a moment at Naruto and then looked away, as did Suigetsu, with a ridiculing smile. Jugo, on the other hand, slowed his pace a little bit and looked at Naruto whose eyes' glitter faded away.

The blond boy's vision blurred. He felt a cooling wind on his face before his senses fogged and his body hit the earth. "Damnit" he cursed quietly, "just damnit!"

When the boy opened his eyes again he saw a white paper ceiling and a dim light that illuminated it. And when he tried to turn he felt the slits of the mats that were under him. Yes, he was in a room.

Naruto got up slowly, careful not to hurt himself, and sat. The room was dark, but in spite of it he managed to notice the breathing sheets around him. **They took me anyway**, he thought.

He looked for Sasuke with his eyes, passing Karin and Jugo's faces and skipping Suigetsu's drooling face. Sasuke wasn't there?

Naruto sighed and looked at his bruised hands. Sasuke would never share the same feelings that he feels. It was a one-sided love that would never come true. Even in Naruto's dreams he didn't dare imagining Sasuke whispering love filled words to him, or the feeling of his gentle hands.

The door opened silently and a shadowed figure entered the place. Naruto tried to see that dark figure. He saw only his pupils. Red eyes with three black symbols in them. Sharingan. **Sasuke.**

"Sa- Sasuke…" stuttered Naruto as Sasuke walked towards him.

"Usratonkachi" whispered Sasuke and his face was revealed to the dimmed light coming through the window. An expressionless face.

Naruto tried to get up but his body didn't move. **Genjutsu?** He thought. **No. This is Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan. **

"Sasuke…?" asked Naruto, a little nervous. Sasuke bent over the frightened boy. His face was rough and merciless and yet so perfect.

He reached out with his hand to Naruto's cheek and pushed his messy hair aside. A gentle and pleasant touch that intoxicated Naruto. "Sa…" tried Naruto to say one syllable, but his words got stuck in his throat.

Sasuke brought his head closer to the boy's neck and sent a cold tongue out. "I'm angry at you" he said and stared straight to Naruto's deep and blue eyes. Naruto tried to move his hands but they were bound to the mattress. Sasuke intended to punish him for his mistakes? Naruto didn't care if that was the truth. He would've accepted any way that Sasuke will choose to punish him. Because Sasuke is always right.

Sasuke opened the zipper of Naruto's vest and slide his hand under the white shirt that wrapped the blond boy's body. Naruto closed his eyes, refusing to look at Sasuke. He was afraid to discover a bitter disrespecting expression. He didn't want proof to Sasuke's hate for him.

Suddenly Naruto's body was pushed hard onto the mattress, and his eyes flew open. He saw that expression he was so afraid of seeing, accompanied by a smile laced with more scorn than what he imagined. Tears gathered in his eyes. What Sasuke thinks about him? Why he thinks –that- way about him…

Sasuke's dark head got closer to Naruto's stomach and his mouth kissed the area. Naruto tried again to move, but his body kept resisting his commands. He wanted Sasuke, but not this way. He wanted his cold hands to warm him up, not to chain him. **Sasuke, why can't you see it my way?**

Sasuke slid down Naruto's orange pants and exposed the place Naruto feared to show. Naruto tried to focus his attention, just not at the boy above him. It was too embarrassing. Sasuke's dark eyes burrowed into Naruto's skin, penetrating the secrets underneath it. **Please, don't look at me like –that-.**

For the first time Sasuke chuckled. A chuckle that Naruto had never heard before. A chuckle especially for Naruto? Or was it just another chuckle that Sasuke uses on his victims?

Naruto closed his eyes tightly while Sasuke sent his mouth on the boy's organ. It was a strange feeling. Different. Unusual for Naruto. He was scared of it, but still enjoyed it. He breathed fast and tried to ignore the fact that Sasuke kisses him in his most intimate place.

It looked like Sasuke enjoyed every moment. He delayed on the place for a while, licking the intimate organ in front of him with pleasure. Naruto couldn't stop his voice anymore and started to moan. He was afraid of what will happen once it will end. What would Sasuke do to him?

But he was more afraid from the fact that this –will end-. A small part of him, -that grew larger with every passing moment-, desired Sasuke to continue. To not stop, and to tear him apart from inside. A desire that wanted to be executed and grow even more.

**Sasuke… I love you. **He whispered to himself, a whisper so quiet only Naruto's ears catched.

When Sasuke finished his task with Naruto's member he smiled. What was going through his head? It wasn't a smile of scorn or arrogance. It was a smile of pleasure, and bliss. A smile that was expecting more.

Naruto didn't want to look away from that smile. Sasuke's lighted face from the dimmed light in the room, looked prettier than usual. The face of an angel having fun in life. How could Naruto be angry at him? How could he ever hate him? He will keep following him, walking his road. Always, even if he will be laughed at, and even if Sasuke wouldn't want him anymore. He will keep until he will hear his name coming from Sasuke's mouth, hearing him say 'Naruto'. At least once.

"Sasuke…", whispered Naruto. He waited for an answer, to be insulted, mocked, or even silenced by Sasuke. But no. He was silent. Not replaying, and just smiling.

And then he turned Naruto on his stomach, and penetrated him fast. It hurt. Naruto couldn't lie and say it wasn't. It was a sharp, burning pain that made Naruto scream. His hands held the sheets tightly and he breathed heavily.

Sasuke started moving, and the quiet room was filled with Naruto's moaning.

The moment seemed unreal to him. Sasuke, inside of him. It was unthinkable. A moment Naruto didn't dare to dream about came real. **Me and Sasuke…** He was afraid to even say it to himself. Because it wasn't possible, right? He would defiantly wake up in two seconds in the forest where he fainted. He would find himself on the hard ground, alone. And this moment would all be a hallucination of his twisted mind. But if that was the truth, why did it feel so real? And if that was his hallucination, why did Sasuke behave like that? Does that mean it wasn't a dream?

Naruto didn't notice when it happened, but his body was placed on the sheet, covered in a blanket. Alone?

He looked around him and caught Sasuke, sleeping next to him. His eyes closed, and angel sleeping.

Day's light began coming through the window and the darkness that disappeared took Sasuke's sleep with it. He opened his eyes and looked straight at the boy sleeping next to him, on his surprised look.

He thought it was stupid. It was also not logical to him. But Sasuke couldn't deny the fact that the teen's face looked so beautiful. Perfect.


End file.
